Foxy's Bad Day
by MikoTheFox
Summary: Bonnie ate his candy canes, and had a sugar high. So, Foxy and Bonnie have a not-so-friendly fight, and Bonnie annoys Foxy to the point that Foxy attacks Bonnie. Chica'll make a solution in future chapters. R&R! (Note: Foxy found the headphones mentioned in the office in the desk. Dunt bug me 'bout it pls. After A Very Beary Christmas. Suggested you read that before this one.)


Headphones wouldn't help. Foxy could still hear Bonnie going crazy, and it didn't help Foxy was in a bad mood. His tail swished in the cove, Foxy lowly growling. He bared his teeth and clinked his hook on the wall to try and drown out Bonnie's sugar rush, but to no avail. Bonne was still going nuts.

"I'm gonna KILL that rabbit one of these days." he growled to himself, before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, trying to recollect his thoughts before Bonnie started running, hopping, and shrieking like mad.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie shrieked like a wild animal, which he sorta was.

"BONNIE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP BEFORE YA DRIVE ME UP THE WALLS! Foxy snarled at the rabbit through the curtains, his eyepatch up and his eyes pure black with white dots, instead of golden yellow like normal.

"BUTIT'SNEWYEARSEVEFOXYICAN'TCALMOWN!" Bonnie yelled back, hopping RIGHT outside the cove, annoying the fox further.

"THAT'S IT!" Foxy jumped out of the cove, hook in front of him and jaws wide open, Bonnie yelping and jumping out of the way to avoid getting ripped.

"Jeez, Foxy!"

"DON'T YOU JEEZ ME, RABBIT!" Foxy shrieked as he regained balance and slashed at bonnie again, this time hooking his bowtie, holding him still as he could.

"Yiiii! GUYS! FOXY'S LOST IT!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Fredbear yelled from the parts and service door; Foxy and Bonnie both turned to look at the grumpy, decomitioned animatronic.

"Uh oh."

"This is YOUR fault, Bon." Foxy hissed through his fangs.

"You two are too loud for a bear to get some sleep! Both of you stop it!" Fredbear was eyeing Bonnie in particular, since he was the loudest by the far of the group, aside from Foxy because he had a broken voicebox.

"Sorry, Gold, we didn't mean to wake you up." Bonnie said, either scared of the older animatronic, or knowing what the bear could do if angry.

"Aye, sorry 'bout that." Foxy added in, glaring at Bonnie.

"You two better be. Now keep it down." Fredbear slammed the door, jolting Freddy and Chica from their naps on the stage.

"What happened? I was dreaming about pizza..." Chica mumbled, yawning and stretching wings out, ruffling feathers.

"What did you two hooligans do now?" Freddy asked, adjusting top hat and bowtie.

"Foxy tried to maul me." Bonnie almost right away pointed at Foxy, pinning the blame to him.

"You were the one goin' nuts outside the cove, ya woke up Gold! I'm surprised ya didn't attract the police!" Foxy growled, holding up hook.

Freddy adn Chica looked at each other, then back at the other two, like they knew that was gonna bet eh answer they got.

"You two fight too much." Chica said, rolling eyes and facepalming with her wing. (Facewing?)

"Chica's right. You two need to get along." Freddy agreed, nodding head.

"We're nature enemies though." Bonnie pointed out the true, but quite useless, fact.

"Only in nature, by now I would've defurred you and ate you for lunch!" Foxy bared his fangs again, only to have Chica jump between them and push them apart before Foxy could carry out his threat.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Chica was a bit worried that Foxy would defur Bonnie, so she had to hold them apart with both wings. "You two can just work it out, right?"

"Don't count on it, lassy." Foxy hissed through his teeth.

"Well, then I can just make you two a get along sweater!" Chica chirped, Bonnie's ears going down to the back of his head, and Foxy's jaw dropping as far as it could without it dislocating.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time, looking at each other and then Chica.

"How hard could it be?" She asked, shrugging.

"Very hard." Bonnie stated, ruffling her wing feathers.

"Well, I could use crochet." Chica replied, remembering her wings.

"Do you have any crochet hooks?" Foxy asked, bonnie tapping his hook and snickering, getting a slap in teh face with it.

"Ouch." Bonnie rubbed his nose.


End file.
